


What the water gave me

by Everydayishark



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Short One Shot, inspired by the ALL IN mv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6893089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everydayishark/pseuds/Everydayishark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyungwon lives, and Minhyuk doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the water gave me

_‘Cause she’s a cruel mistress_  
 _And a bargain must be made_  
 _But oh, my love, don’t forget me_  
 _When I let the water take me_  
  
_So lay me down_  
 _Let the only sound_  
 _Be the over flow_  
 _Pockets full of stones_  
  
_Lay me down_  
 _Let the only sound_  
 _Be the overflow_

(Florence + The Machine - What the water gave me)

**\--**

The sickness eats away at his bones, his whole body brittle and fragile like a wilting flower. The sickness eats away at his lungs, leaving him gasp for air, his breath ragged and heavy. The sickness eats away at his skin, leaving him bruised and nearly translucent, veins and muscles pushing and writhing just underneath the surface.

He closes his eyes and slips into the water. He is ready for this to be over. The pain, the suffering. He knows Minhyuk will be sad, but it’s better this way. He wants it to be over while there is still something left to be over.

\--

He shouldn’t be alive. By all means, he shouldn’t be alive.

But he lives. He lives, and Minhyuk doesn’t.

\--

He wakes up in the bath tub, gasping, his lungs filled with water, the blue liquid coursing through his veins. He wakes up next to Minhyuk, bright, beautiful Minhyuk, sweet, lovely Minhyuk, love of his life Minhyuk, dead, motionless Minhyuk. He screams, gurgles, chokes, cries, wills his cold and weak limbs to move, to move out of the water and into a world without Minhyuk.

\--

Minhyuk’s body has started to bloat. His skin has started to discolor, but Hyungwon can’t bring himself to touch him. He can’t bring himself to bury him.  Because if he buries him, he will be truly _dead_.

Maybe, just maybe, he doesn’t have to stay dead.

The petals in the water have started to wilt. They float around Minhyuk’s face, and he looks so peaceful, so ethereal, and Hyungwon can’t take it.

 

\--

He knows Minhyuk has traded his own life for his. But Hyungwon doesn’t want it. Hyungwon doesn’t want to live in a world where Minhyuk doesn’t exist. And if Minhyuk has traded his life for Hyungwon’s, maybe he can trade it back.

\--

It isn’t easy to trace down the blue liquid. It isn’t easy because Hyungwon’s body is weak, and he looks like a ghost and people are scared of him, and it’s rare and above all very, very deadly. He doesn’t care what price he has to pay. He would cut it out of him, if he could.  He doesn’t care what he has to do, or be, as long as it brings back Minhyuk.

It is as if his despair leads him to it, through the woods, into the fields, leading him to the pulsing, floating being. It is made of the blue liquid –no, it IS the blue liquid. He begs and pleads, _please, bring back Minhyuk, please, I will do anything, please._

Bright light blinds him, takes him away.

\--

He sees Minhyuk, and he runs to him, grabs his hands.

Minhyuk looks sad. “ _What have you done?”_ He whispers, and his fingers slip away, further and further away, until Minhyuk is gone and Hyungwon is all alone.

\--

Back in the bath tub at home, life returns to the body floating in the water. But it isn’t right, it isn’t Minhyuk, not really. It is someone else entirely. It is some _thing_ else entirely.

Something bad.

Something blue.

**Author's Note:**

> looooosely based on the ALL IN mv.   
> I know it's short, bear with me e_e  
> \--  
> SOMETHING BAD.  
> SOMETHING BLUE.
> 
> ...The Smurfs?


End file.
